Developers of digital content oftentimes desire to protect their content so that it can be used only by those having the right to do so. One way in which digital content can be protected is encrypting the digital content and providing to those who have the right to use the digital content an encryption key that can be used to decrypt the digital content. Such use of encryption, however, is not without its problems. For example, decrypting digital content can be a resource-intensive process that takes a significant amount of time to perform on a user's device. Such delays can lead to user frustration and unhappiness with their devices.